As We Go On
by AGoldenCharm
Summary: Props, Nationals, and graduation. It's the end of an era. But also the beginning of a new one.


Rachel Berry's signature thing is infamously known to be a gold star. Rachel knows it. Finn knows it. Tina knows it. Everyone knows it. She sticks those little stickers _everywhere_, for god's sake- inside her locker, on her notebook covers, on other _people_. It's kind of hard to miss.

If Tina Cohen-Chang has a signature thing, it would have to be background dancing. Or shoo-bop shoo-bopping behind Rachel. Or disappearing. Maybe she should invest in becoming a magician. She could probably kick Harry Houdini's ass at disappearing acts.

This is the third year that Tina's been in Glee Club. Three overall rather blissful years that she will honestly miss next year, with the current seniors gone. She'll miss Santana's snarky comments, Finn's valiant (but sometimes futile) attempts to bring the club together, Kurt's and Mercedes' undying friendship, Quinn's motherly nature, and even Rachel. And... _Mike_. God, she didn't want to think about that. Glee Club is her solace, her haven, and nothing will ever change that.

But by that same token, it's also the third year that she's been completely and utterly _shafted_. Ignored. _Forgotten. _Nationals is rapidly approaching, and she's been doomed to shoo-bop her way through yet _another_ performance. And she is _not_ ready to put herself through that bullshit again.

Which is why she blows up in Glee Club when Rachel throws a diva fit. She can't help it. It's like every single vile, bitter thought she's ever harbored about Rachel's tyranny over Glee Club had battled its way up her throat and spewed all over the choir room floor. She barely has time to think about everyone's stunned reactions as she storms out. She's seeing nothing but _red. _

Tina crumples against the lockers outside the choir room, the tears getting the best of her despite everyone always telling her to stop crying. So she has feelings. Sue her.

"Tina."

That one word from that one voice from the one man she knows better than the back of her own hand resonates between her ears like a church bell. It makes her sick to her stomach because she knows she acted like a brat back there- but for once, she feels a little entitled to be a brat. Isn't that allowed? Isn't three years of dancing in Rachel Berry's shadow some sort of free pass to be upset?

She glances up at Mike, who's eyes are heavy with emotion and purpose. He slowly sits down next to her, snaking a hand onto her knee just briefly before retracting it again.

"I know how you're feeling right now-"

"No you _don't_," Tina snaps, "Don't- _don't_ tell me you know how I feel. You had football, Mike. You get amazing grades. Glee Club is _all I have_."

How _could_ he understand? Because despite all the things Mike Chang is- kind, wonderful, intelligent, and an incredible boyfriend- he is not starstruck by Broadway the way she is.

He's quiet for a moment, as if searching for the right words to say. In fact, he's silent for so long that she can't help but peek sideways at him, waiting for his response.

"Just remember," he finally says softly, "That that's exactly how Rachel feels too."

* * *

When Tina gets the text from Mike while shopping with Kurt and Blaine, she feels like her head is ready to spontaneously combust.

_Whose side are you on, anyway?_

That text literally stabs her in the chest- makes her feel like her boyfriend cares more about _Rachel's_ feelings than hers. What kind of boyfriend _does_ that?

As she texts angrily back, seething in more ways than she even thought possible, she mutters a string of curse words under her breath. Her mom always did says he had the mouth of a sailor when she got pissed.

It's only then when she topples headfirst into a painfully rock solid fountain.

* * *

"Tina! Dinner time!"

Her mind is still reeling from her weird dream after falling into that fountain. Usually, she would share that kind of thing with Mike, but things have been kind of tense between them since her explosion during Glee Club, and their texts have been terse and impersonal.

She's been spending the past half an hour trying to write down everything she can remember from the dream- scribbling its details into a small journal she keeps in her room while scratching her head in an attempt to recall it all.

When Tina hears her mom calling her down for dinner, she's got two full pages of notes. What she'll do with it- she has no idea. But she knows it's something she wants to remember.

Sighing, Tina bounds down the stairs, screeching to a halt when she arrives by the front door.

"Mike?"

Her parents are standing by the door with their jackets on. Her dad has the car keys swinging around his index finger and her mom has her purse swung over her shoulder. They look... like they're about to leave.

And Mike.

Mike is standing at her door dressed in a crisp white button down shirt and clean cut black pants with a single red rose dangling between the fingertips in one hand... and Chinese takeout boxes in his other hand.

His eyes are wide and full, and she's known him for long enough to know that they're filled with regret.

"Mom-"

"Just kidding," her mom smiles, "Your dad and I are going out for Mexican while you and Mike eat here. Bye!"

And without any further explanation, they rush out the door, closing it behind them before Tina has the chance to even utter the words "Wait, _what_?"

Mike doesn't say anything at first. He just stands on the welcome mat quietly with his head bowed slightly but his eyes fixed on her shyly. He's acting like they just started dating and as if he needs to wait for her approval to actually enter the house.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asks quietly, pressing her lips firmly together as she rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I'm sorry." His words are heavy. Emotional.

Tina stares.

"What are you doing here?" she repeats.

"I thought maybe we could talk," he says just as softly, "While eating our favorite fake Chinese food together."

She smiles despite herself; Ming's Kitchen has some of the best orange chicken and fried rice in town and even though it sucks ass because it's the farthest thing from real Chinese food _ever_, it's still loaded with MSG and makes for pretty good comfort food. They usually eat it together after a rough day- like after an impossibly difficult calculus test or a particularly exhausting Glee dance rehearsal.

But she wipes the smile away almost as soon as she remembers why she's mad at him.

Why?

Why would he emphasize how "one-of-a-kind" Rachel is when he _knew_ she was hurting? When he _knew_ that all she wanted was to be recognized? Why would he just highlight how _wonderful_ and _special_ _Rachel_ is?

"Can I come in?" Mike murmurs, biting his bottom lip and looking genuinely stressed out.

"I- yeah, sure."

They head over to the living room coffee table instead of the dining room dinner table and Mike sets the takeout boxes down on the glass coffee table before sitting down, arranging his legs in a pretzel. Tina follows suit.

She watches him as he slowly opens the boxes and pulls two pairs of disposable chopsticks out from his pants, wordlessly handing her a pair.

"I'm mad at you," Tina finally says loudly- almost too loudly, considering the fact that they're completely alone in her house and the room is totally silent.

"I know."

"Do you really think Rachel is more special than me?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, she can feel her heart twisting itself into a messy little knot.

"I never said that," Mike says sharply, dropping his chopsticks with a clatter. His eyes are clouded.

"You couldn't stop saying how selfish I was being... And how Rachel is just _soooo_ special. What does that make me, Mike?" Tina can feel the tears springing to her eyes again.

"Tina..." Mike's voice is so low she can barely even hear it, "The seniors are having a really rough time right now. Like a _really _rough time. We talked after Glee rehearsal last week and Quinn practically burst out in tears. We're gonna be gone next year. It's like our entire high school career is slipping away from us, you know?" His eyes go all glassy the way they usually do when he gets upset, "And I mean- I guess I really feel for Rachel because- because if I didn't get into Julliard, if I didn't get a chance to chase my dreams toward becoming a dancer," he stares at her seriously, more seriously than she's ever seen, "I don't know what I'd do. And if Figgins took away my role as valedictorian and I wouldn't be able to give that speech I worked so hard on, I'd be devastated."

"Mike-"

"And the point is, all the seniors want is for one final chance to shine. One final chance to be a part of something special."

"You're not gonna get a Rachel Berry solo. Neither is Quinn. Or Puck. Or Kurt..."

"We also want to win, don't we? Not that Quinn and Puck and Kurt aren't talented. It's just that Rachel eats, breathes, and sleeps show choir."

"So do I."

"I know," he says gently, "Believe me, I know. How many times have I seen you perform, Tina? You are nothing but star quality and I know you could bring home a Nationals trophy for Glee Club. But maybe this is Rachel's year to do that. And next year will be your year."

She sinks against the couch behind her and closes her eyes momentarily, unable to process all the emotions spiraling in her brain. She wants so badly to stay upset, to remain sulky about not getting the spotlight for once in her life...

Because Broadway is her dream. Performing is her life. The same way it's Rachel's dream and life. And sometimes she has dreams at night about getting up on that stage and belting her heart out with the perfect song and soaking in the applause after a successful performance and she hates- _hates_- the fact that she hasn't gotten a chance to do that yet.

But Mike, unfortunately, is also sort of... right.

She puts herself in the seniors' shoes, remembers all the long hours Rachel has spent after school by herself at the piano, practicing over and over and over again... How unfair of her would it be to take that away from Rachel's final year with the Glee Club? How unfair would it be for her to take away the most important part of Rachel's life?

"Tina... I'm sorry," Mike says softly, inching over closer to her so that he can wrap his arm around her shoulder, "I think you and I both know I rarely think before I speak and it costs me big time sometimes. But don't for a _second_ think that I think you're less special than Rachel. You are truly and honestly the single most special person in the world," he pauses to kiss her on the temple, "And believe me- next year during Nationals I will be out for the summer from college and I'll be sitting in the front row, wherever Nationals may be, and cheering you on as you sing your solo and lead the New Directions to another first place title."

"Mike..."

"I think it's horrible timing that Rachel started leading the Glee Club during her sophomore year and she's been doing so until now. Trust me, if there were any seniors in Glee Club while she was a sophomore, I would have wanted _them_ to be featured at Nationals. It's unfair that Rachel's been at the forefront for so long, Tina, but we can't undo the past- and we especially can't have made Glee more popular two years ago- and the truth of it all is right now, Rachel is a senior and Glee Club is her life, and maybe we owe this to her. As her teammates. And as her friends."

God, she hates it when he's right. Her blind rage is slowly evaporating and making way for realization.

She pictures herself during _her_ senior year- with some junior trying to take away her last chance to shine- and her fists clench at the very thought. She _needs_ next year to be her year the same way Rachel needs _this_ year to be _her_ year.

Mike is staring steadily at her, his free hand running gently against her arm, "You are a star, Tina Cohen-Chang. You are more talented than even _you_ believe, and I'm sorry you ever believed that I thought differently."

Tearfully, she scoots closer to her so that he securely embraces her in his arms, "Do you really mean that?"

He smiles, "More than anything I've ever said. Oh, except 'I love you'."

They go in for a kiss at the exact same time.

* * *

Tina wears her new favorite white, pink, and black dress for the graduation ceremony. At first, she considered wearing red to match the graduating seniors, but she changes her mind halfway through. The red caps and gowns are for the seniors tonight.

When she takes her seat in the audience, she sits next to all the rest of the juniors in Glee Club, eyes fixed upon the stage while waiting anxiously. There's something wonderfully poignant about tonight- despite the fact that it sort of makes her want to burst into tears. It's the most bizarre thing in the world to see some of her best friends- and her boyfriend- standing up there, waiting for their diplomas as they take the next step toward their futures.

Mike is valedictorian. When he had found out a couple weeks ago because Figgins had called him into his office, Mike had thought he was in trouble for getting to physics class thirty seconds late. She had teased him for being a nerd but in reality, she was brimming with pride. They had celebrated with an ice cream run and forty-five minutes of uninterrupted bliss in Mike's empty home after school and Tina can't remember being more proud- _ever_. Well, except for maybe when they won Nationals.

When Figgins calls Mike to the podium, Mike grins sheepishly while everyone applauds. He sets a piece of paper on the ledge of the podium- his written script, which Tina has heard multiple drafts of in his process to write "the perfect speech"- and begins to speak, his warm, familiar voice filling the auditorium.

"Fellow graduates, I am truly honored to be standing up here to deliver this speech. It means so much to me to be able to speak at such an important and long-awaited event. Today, as we all know, is the end in many ways. The end of a four year journey of self-discovery, friendships, and learning- one that likely define us for the rest of our lives. And as much as we might fear the end, we must also recognize that today is also the beginning. The beginning of the rest of our lives.

"There are a thousand different things I want to say right now," he continues with a small smile, "My high school stories could fill a book, but they're hardly what's important right now. What's important are the lessons I've learned and the relationships I've built- each one stronger and more prominent than the last, and for that, I am forever grateful. But today is not solely my day to shine. Today is the celebration of my fellow graduates- and of the remarkable achievements each and every one of them has made.

"We each come from different places, and we're each leaving for different futures as well. The one biggest thing we have in common is the way our paths converged here at McKinley High, and that, I believe, is one of the most valuable things any of us could have ever asked for. There is nothing more special than the way total strangers can come together in one place and learn about each other- and themselves. We all entered McKinley High four years ago and took upon the challenges of high school- _together_. And for that, I am truly grateful.

"If there's anything I learned from my years in Glee Club, it's that 'being a part of something special makes you special'. And usually, we save that little tagline for Glee Club, but today, I believe it applies to our years here at McKinley. Being a part of something special, like McKinley High's Class of 2012, makes every single one of us here on this stage just as special.

"And as we each go our separate ways after today, moving on after our high school days to pursue our dreams, I'd like us all to remember the incredible years we've had here. Maybe one day, our paths will converge once again, and we'll be older and wiser- but most importantly, we'll welcome each other with open arms because we were once a part of the same family here at McKinley.

"As we finish off this chapter of our lives and poise ourselves to begin writing the next, let's always remember our time together here at McKinley High- the friendships, the learning, the laughter, and the joy- unparalleled by anything else out there. Let us take on our futures with the memories of our high school years under our belts. Let us show the world just how much McKinley High's Class of 2012 can _really_ achieve.

"Congratulations, Class of 2012," Mike says a little louder, his voice ringing, "And I wish you the best of luck from this day forward with everything you might aspire to achieve."

Tina leaps to her feet before Mike even has a chance to finish the word "achieve" and starts to clap harder and louder than she's ever had in her entire life. She can feel the tears starting to travel down her cheeks, overwhelmed with pride and emotion. _That's her boyfriend up there_, and he's just... _brilliant_.

The ceremony is hazy through the tears that sit in her eyes, and she vaguely remembers clapping each time one of the Glee Club seniors gets called up to retrieve their diploma- but when Mike's name is called, she jumps up and claps her heart out. She hoots and hollers and cheers and Mercedes chuckles beside her but also gets up to applaud. When Figgins calls the last name, _everyone_ gets to their feet to applaud.

She can spot Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Mike standing up there with their diplomas in hand, their smiles wider than Tina's ever seen them as the audience continues to clap. These are their seniors. Their best friends in the world, basking in their well-deserved glory. Letting their moment to shine truly be _their _moment. Tina smiles._  
_

She feels a tap on her shoulder when she sits back down. Turning around, she spots Mike's parents sitting behind her.

"Oh my god! Hi!" Tina says, surprised that they had been there the entire time without her noticing.

"Hi," Mrs. Chang smiles with a wave. Mr. Chang nods.

"You should be proud- Mike was incredible up there. And he so deserved being named valedictorian."

Mrs. Chang beams with pride, "He really did, didn't he? We pushed him to get good grades for so long, but after a while, I started to think that maybe it wasn't us at all that was prompting him to do well in school. It comes natural to him. He's quite a smart young man."

Tina nods in agreement, "He really is."

Mrs. Chang places a hand on Tina's shoulder in an extremely motherly, affectionate way that sort of catches her off guard, "Thank you for standing by him for so long, Tina. We couldn't be happier that Mike found someone as independent and intelligent as you."

Mr. Chang nods again, but Tina can make out the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"No need to thank me," Tina chuckles, glancing back at the stage, where Mike is hooking arms with Kurt and doing some sort of goofy dance, "Trust me when I say I couldn't be happier, either."

* * *

When the ceremony is over and everyone clears out, Mike finds Tina, who's still standing with his parents, in the sea of people and immediately starts jumping up and down with excitement. Tina can't help but burst out in laughter.

"I did it!" Mike exclaims and thrusts out his diploma like a little kid, which only makes her laugh harder.

"You certainly did," she says, watching as he embraces both his parents and then turns to give her a tighter and longer hug.

"Pictures!" Mrs. Chang calls out excitedly, whipping out her camera and dangling it as both Mike and Mike Sr. groan good-naturedly.

After they've taken every imaginable shot possible- some with Mike and his parents, some with Mike and his mom, some with Mike and his dad, some with Mike and Tina, and even some with Tina with both Mike and his parents- Mike's mom lets up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you," Mrs. Chang says tearfully, brushing her son's face with the palm of her hand.

"Thanks Mom," Mike replies with a smile, swiftly kissing his mother's cheek.

"I know we expected you to pursue med school," Mr. Chang finally speaks up, his voice solemn, "But your mom and I were so proud when you got accepted into Julliard, and we look forward to the day when you graduate from Julliard as well. You really are a true dancer, Michael. And I'm sure you will make us all even more proud next year."

"Th-thanks," Mike's voice cracks as he stares at his dad with wide eyes, "Thanks."

Tina can't wipe the smile from her face as Mike hugs both of his parents again and exchange more heartfelt words.

"Okay," Mike finally says, pulling away from his family, "I'd like to send Tina home, if that's okay?"

Mike had driven her in his car and his parents had arrived in their own car once they had gotten off of work.

"Of course," Mrs. Chang says briskly, wiping away the last of her tears, "Bye Tina, dear. Tell your parents they are most certainly invited for dinner this Saturday night. I'll cook my latest new recipes."

"Okay," Tina grins, "Thanks Mrs. C."

As they watch Mr. and Mrs. Chang walk away toward the parking lot, Mike threads his hand into hers.

"I love you," he whispers, leaning toward her and placing a butterfly kiss at the tip of her ear.

* * *

They're sitting in the open trunk of Mike's SUV long after everyone's gone and they've exchanged their endless string of congratulations with the other graduates. The night air is warm and it makes her a little sleepy, but the sky is clear and the stars are gorgeous and it makes the moment seem infinitely more bittersweet.

"You were amazing tonight," Tina breaks the silence, dangling her feet over the edge of the trunk.

Mike wraps an arm around her waist, "You're amazing every night. And every day."

"You're corny every night. And every day," she teases.

He kisses her shoulder, "I guess I am."

"I'm glad you had your chance to shine up there," she breathes, leaning into him.

"Me too," Mike says thoughtfully, "It felt kinda like the big payoff, y'know? After four years of studying and hard work."

"You deserved it," she says genuinely.

"Thanks," he smiles, "That means a lot. Really."

"I was so proud of you."

"Just like the way I'll be proud of you singing a jaw-dropping solo at next year's Nationals?"

Tina glances at him, her cheeks coloring, "You mean it?"

"Which part? Me being proud? Or you singing a solo at Nationals?"

"Both, I guess."

"Well," Mike says slowly, "Next year is your year, Tina. So in terms of Nationals, I'd bet my favorite pair of suspenders, my copy of _Singing in the Rain,_ and my entrance to Julliard that you'll be up there performing a showstopping solo that will have the entire audience in tears by the end."

"And as for you being proud?"

"As for that, you should never forget that I will be proud of you no matter what."

"And we're really gonna make this long distance thing work?" Tina asks timidly, afraid that he'd change his mind.

"Tina," he says, "I intend on dating you for as long as you'll allow it."

She smiles, snuggling into his chest, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart against her ear, "Really?"

"You and I," Mike only pauses mid-sentence to give her a slow, deep kiss that practically has her seeing stars, "Are meant to last."


End file.
